Ice Flower
Ice Flowers are item in the ''Mario'' series. When obtained, Mario becomes Ice Mario and can hurl out Ice Balls from his hands that can freeze many enemies during gameplay. Ice Flowers first appeared as a Bros. Item in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, and later in New Super Mario Bros. Wii and New Super Mario Bros. U, along with other games in the franchise where it has the same function. However, in Super Mario Galaxy, Mario or Luigi gains the ability to walk on and freeze water or lava when it is collected. They are the icy counterparts of Fire Flowers. History ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' Ice Flowers make their official debut in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. The effects of an Ice Flower are similar to a Bro Flower, but they allow Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi to shoot Ice Balls instead of Fireballs. Ice Flowers can randomly lower the enemies' Power, Defense, and/or Speed. Ice Flowers can also do extra damage to fire enemies, such as Blazing Shroobs, but they also do extra damage to Shroob enemies and bosses (with the exception of Princess Shroob), and to Bowser and Baby Bowser. ''Super Mario'' series Ice Flowers reappear in Super Mario Galaxy, specifically in the Beach Bowl Galaxy, the Freezeflame Galaxy, and the Deep Dark Galaxy. Ice Flowers turn Mario into Ice Mario, which lets him cross water and lava by creating hexagonal platforms of ice wherever he steps on either surface. Additionally, instead of running, Mario can skate about the level, increasing his speed. The music accompanying the ability (which is the Fire Flower's theme played in higher notes) speeds up until the Ice Flower's effect ends, in effect serving as a timer. Beach Bowl Galaxy The Ice Flower only appears in the Secret Star. The mission has the player collect a ? Coin, which spawns an Ice Flower. Upon grabbing it, the player then must quickly wall-jump up a series of waterfalls to get to the top of the island, where they must make a Cataquack follow them to the star's location, then have it hurl them into the star. Freezeflame Galaxy In The Frozen Peak of Baron Brrr, the player must use the power-up to jump on a series of fountains leading them to the boss arena, and then defeat Baron Brrr, who requires three spins to beat instead of one, unlike a Lil' Brr. Then, in Hot and Cold Collide, the flower is used at the end of the level to cross lava platforms to get to the star. An Ice Flower is also essential in the purple Coin mission Purple Coins on the Summit, as it is used in the same fashion as in the Baron Brrr mission. Deep Dark Galaxy The Ice Flower plays a minor role in Bubble Blastoff. First, the player must light three torches with a Fire Flower, and then an Ice Flower appears to jump on a few fountains with. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' Ice Flowers reappear once more in New Super Mario Bros. Wii with the same look from Super Mario Galaxy. Unlike in Super Mario Galaxy, however, they function as they did in their debut game, allowing Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad and Yellow Toad to launch Ice Balls that can briefly freeze enemies and freeze large enemies for a second. They are often found in Towers and Castles. Yoshis can grab an Ice Ball thrown by another player or an Ice Bro. and spit it out as a bigger projectile. ''New Super Mario Bros. U''/''New Super Luigi U''/''New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe'' Ice Flowers reappear in New Super Mario Bros. U, New Super Luigi U, and New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe, retaining their behavior from New Super Mario Bros. Wii. ''Mario Party 9'' Ice Flowers make a cameo appearance in Mario Party 9. In King Boo's Puzzle Attack, they are in the puzzle table among other items. ''Mario Tennis Open'' In Mario Tennis Open, Ice Flowers appear as the Ice Flower Cup emblem and its trophy, which has a different design. A tennis racket, uniform, wrist bands, and shoes are designed based on this item and are available for Miis to use. ''Paper Mario'' series ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' Ice Flowers appear as stickers in Paper Mario: Sticker Star. When used, Mario is transformed into Ice Mario and hurls Ice Balls at any ground or low-altitude enemies, freezing them. If the attack depletes their HP, they shatter. This sticker also has two variants: the Shiny Ice Flower and the Flashy Ice Flower, which inflict more damage to enemies. ''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' Ice Flowers return in Paper Mario: Color Splash taking the form of a card and keeping their appearance from the previous game. They come in normal and big variations, and are found since the very beginning of the game, first appearing in Ruddy Road. This time, if the enemy's color (or HP) depletes to 0, they will be covered in a ice cube before being shattered into pieces. ''Mario Golf: World Tour'' In Mario Golf: World Tour, Ice Flowers appear for item shots. They let the ball freeze terrain wherever it bounces (like in Super Mario Galaxy), letting players bypass water hazards. A golf ball and set of golf clubs are designed based on this item, and are available for use by Miis. ''Mario Kart 8''/''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' Although Ice Flowers do not appear in Mario Kart 8 and its port Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, they cameo as a stylized head and leaf on the posters and track-side banners of the sponsor 100% Organic Antifreeze. ''Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition'' Ice Flowers appear in Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition as Transformation items that allow the player to transform certain types of enemies into stronger forms. Ice Flowers can be obtained by opening ? Blocks, defeating Ice Bros. with a 10+ combo attack, or by winning them in the Lucky ? Blocks game at Toad Houses. Transforming enemies into stronger forms require a certain amount of Ice Flowers. Transforming Hammer Bros. into Ice Bros requires five Ice Flowers. Cheep Cheeps require four to transform into Big Cheep Cheeps, and can be transformed even further with six more to transform into Cheep Chomps. With the game's digital update to version 2.0, four teammates can transform into stronger forms with six Ice Flowers: Green Magikoopa can transform into Green/Blue Magikoopas; Blue Magikoopa can transform into Blue Magikoopas; Wendy O. Koopa can transform into "Wendy & Green Koopa Troopa"; and Roy Koopa can transform into "Roy & Cheep Cheep". ''Super Mario-Kun'' The Ice Flower appears in volume 36 of the Super Mario-Kun, which is adapted from Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. It becomes Baby Luigi's primary form of offense. After Commander Shroob destroys the snowman Baby Luigi had built, Baby Luigi pulls out an Ice Flower from the snowman's remains and defeats Commander Shroob and his Support Shroobs, while accidentally freezing his other three allies. He then uses a Fire Flower to melt them, scorching Mario in the process. Baby Luigi then later uses the Ice Flower against Mario, after the four characters were provoked by a Tanoomba masquerading as them. Profiles ''Super Mario Galaxy'' *'Trading Card Bio:' "The Ice Flowers turn Mario into his Ice Mario form, which allows him to cross bodies of water and lava! Any liquid that Mario touches while in this form turns into hexagonal platforms that he can walk on and cross great distances. Ice Mario can also freeze waterspouts and waterfalls, which allows him passage to higher elevations." ''New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe'' *'North American Website Bio:' "This power-packed power-up lets you toss ice balls to freeze enemies in their tracks." *'European website bio:' "Put your opponents on ice with this bitterly cold blossom. Hit enemies with an Ice Ball to freeze them solid, then hop on top of your handy new platform!" Gallery SMG Ice Mario.png|''Super Mario Galaxy''. NSMBW Ice Mario.png|''New Super Mario Bros. Wii''. Trivia *The Ice Flower is one of the two power-ups from Super Mario Galaxy that does not return in Super Mario Galaxy 2; the other being the Red Star. However, the power-up and a remixed theme can be found in the game's data.[https://tcrf.net/Super_Mario_Galaxy_2 Super Mario Galaxy 2]. The Cutting Room Floor. Retrieved January 16, 2017. *Blue-colored Fire Flowers resembling Ice Flowers have previously appeared in the slot machine games of Super Mario Bros. 3 (in the Spade Panel minigame), Mario Party 5 (in Panic Pinball) and Mario Party 6 (in Dunk Bros.) . *Ice Flowers were meant to appear in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, but were scrapped for unknown reasons.[https://tcrf.net/Mario_%26_Luigi:_Dream_Team Mario & Luigi: Dream Team]. The Cutting Room Floor. Retrieved March 5, 2017. *In the Super Mario Mash-Up Pack in Minecraft, Blue Orchids are replaced by Ice Flowers. References Category:Mario items Category:Super Mario Galaxy Category:Mario power-ups